Take Me Along
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: They both took their seperate ways 7 months ago and only one returned. When a heartbreaking phone call heightens Brennan's suspicions, at what lenghts will she go to track down Booth safely with the help of Angela and Hodgins?
1. By the reflecting pool

**Hey guys! This is my first EVER Bones fic I`ve written so please don`t be too harsh ;) I came up with this idea while listening to Miley Cyrus` song Take me along, so thought I should name the fic after it. I really hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions, just ask :)**

**I`m gonna dedicate this to Lauren (Lisbon94) who got me into watching Bones in the first place! I`m so glad she did cuz it`s an awesome show! Thank you Lauren!**

**And I know I`m sorta stealing Devon`s and Laurens idea line here (well I had discussed it with Lauren before!) but...**

**I`m not depressed, I just find it easier to write angst, drama, heartbreak etc...But yea, though my fics might be depressing...I`m not! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

Bones sat on the bench by the reflection pool, clutching onto a fresh cup of coffee she had only purchased a few moments ago at the coffee cart. She should have been enjoying her beverage with a familiar agent, the closest friend she had right next to Angela. He bailed on her..._`No, he didn`t' _she forced herself to believe but she hoped it wasn`t true...she trusted him; he couldn`t possibly have bailed on her, could he? Booth stuck to his promises, a majority of the time and she so desperately hoped nothing had changed over the past seven months.

She had a fantastic time at the islands, finding out new things she had never heard about before and of course assisting the scientists there. They had assured her it was a pleasure working with her and would ask her back but she had said no, she had family, friends and a certain agent to meet up with and she wasn`t prepared to tears herself away from them.

An hour and a half had passed and the mall just continued to fill with eager costumers and excited kids while her coffee began to go from warm to cold in a matter of moments. She stared at the floor tile in shame and gathered herself and her belongings up and made her way to her car, which was parked up on the curb. He binned her coffee and sat into her car, slamming the door after her and stared at the road. Her knuckles became white as she curled her fists around the steering wheel and started the car up and drove away.

She had never, ever expected their reunion to end like this. She began to doubt him, had her refusal to be his lover finally make him snap and forget her, or was it something completely different? She greatly hoped it was the latter, but in better circumstances and not ones she couldn`t bare.

Bones eventually reached the lab and ran for the elevator while her fingers brushed against her jean pocket where her cell phone was, She had no idea if she`d be able to contact him and sending an email of letter would take too long by the time he would get around to replying. She darted out of the elevator and ran to her office, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving by squints and scientists that flooded about the floor. Taking up residence of her couch, she stared at the copy of her latest novel and let her hands trail along the book leaf, then to the acknowledgements page, a small smile fainting at her lips.

_-A huge thank you goes to Special Agent Seeley Booth; his superb federal skills have increased my knowledge in federal investigations by assisting him on many cases which I am truly grateful. Thanks Booth for being a brilliant partner and friend, I treasure our friend ship and forever hope it stays that way-_

She continued to smile at the small print, recalling the time when she when she tried to think up of something to say that wouldn`t sound completely heartless and blunt and had meaning to it.

And yet he had no idea she had mentioned him in her book.

Leaving the novel on the couch, she moved on over to her desk, picking up a picture of her and Booth and smiled toward it. She heard her phone ring and pulled it from her jean pocket, staring at the unknown number before she decided to answer.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan" she said quite blankly, part of her wanted it to be Booth but the other half knew it wasn`t. Endless possibilities swirled about her mind as she heard the male voice which instantly alerted her and she bore her eyes into the picture of Booth.

"Doctor Brennan, I have been informed that you are Agent Booths partner, is that information correct?" he questioned and she crossed her legs and sat in closer to the desk, tears glazing her eyes and she mumbled something.

"Yes I am Booths partner. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Alec Allen, of the US army ma`am"

"Lieutenant, is Booth alright? It seems strange that you called me instead of Booth"

"Doctor, Agent Booth was killed in the line of duty a week ago" his words came as a slow flow and she could feel herself gripping tighter onto the phone and the photo frame as tears now pricked at her eyes.

"No that`s not possible. _You`re wrong_! He _can`t_ be dead, he was only going to Iraq to _save lives_, _not_ to get _his_ taken! You`re lying!"

"Doctor, I assure you agent Booth is _dead_ .He suffered a traumatic death by explosion. I apologize; his remains will be flown out this evening and brought directly to the Jeffersonian as soon as they arrive"

"Thank you for informing me lieutenant" with that, she hung up the phone and stared at one of the many photos she had together with him. He was gone, dead and she only got to bid him a small goodbye. 7 months ago.

Tears streamed down her pale face and fell from her jaw line; she wiped her eyes and picked up her phone. Pressed speed dial 2, she prepared herself for to call the one person she could rely on; right next to Booth. Her best friend and Colleague;

Angela Montenegro.

**Xxx**

**I would love to know what you thought of this, thank you so much for reading! It means alot :) Lynne xx**


	2. Scars

_I have something thing to say...BONES SEASON 6 PROMO...OMG! How awesome was it, so worth while staying up till 3am to see it!_

_Ok, well thank you so much to Koezh, cccccCc, azul-jisbon, rigspeltforeverxx and ilovebones96 for your amazing reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this and hope I don't disappoint this chapter! :)_

_Hehe and hello to Emily who is waiting for this over on Facebook right now *waves*_

_Disclaimer: If I owned, Hannah wouldn't be in Bones at all (reason being for me joining the "Hannah must go" group on Facebook)...and September 23__rd__ would be closer, WAY closer! Hehe well everything Bones belongs to its respective owners, I in no way make any profit from this._

_Hope you enjoy!_

"Wow it feels like forever since we`ve been in here last" Angela smiled, spinning around looking and familiarizing herself with all the lab equipment again. She glanced over at Hodgins who wandered next to her, rubbing his burnt arms and clenching his jaw.

"Because it has, Angela we should go home...we still have five days left of vacation. Vacation and work aren`t ever meant to come together. I need more Aloe Vera" he stated and she tilted her head to look at him but her lips broke out into a large grin. She strode on over to him and entwined her fingers with his and kissed him sweetly but it lasted longer than normal. He cupped the side of her face and she leaned into his touch, gently biting lip and stared into his eyes.

"We do, but my best friend needs me"

"Brennan...she probably has something to say about skeletal remains...it can wait" he tried to lure her back home but she still insisted on checking up on Bones.

"You know, that was the first time we could actually do that back there without Booth catching us he added and she smiled, it was the truth. Booth had this odd way of popping up out of nowhere and raised his voice, about something over a case that really didn't need to be said and then would offer the squints a grin. Wendell would laugh over it and would instantly be told to stop by his superior.

"It was" she nodded, dragging him down to Bones office. She looked over her shoulder to give him a grin still holding his hand, then glided into her office. She began saying how everything was on their vacation, with a beaming smile; then Hodgins nudged her and she finally looked. Brennan was still resting her elbow on the table, her palm resting off her temple as she let tears fall down her cheeks as she stared at Hodgins and Angela. She continuously shook her head and tears came as fast as they left.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, shuffling over to her best friend and crouched down next to her.

"I-I was going to call you, but I didn't know what to say" she croaked, dropping her phone to the table that still held Angela's name on the screen and Angela exchanged a confused look with Hodgins who had gradually made his way toward the desk.

"Sweetie, it's ok...everything will be ok. Do you want to talk?" she questioned, trying her best to comfort Brennan while Hodgins stood behind her awkwardly. She gestured toward her shoulder bag and he walked toward it, picked it up and began rummaging through it and found some Aloe Vera.

"Booth is dead" she said quite clearly and Angela and Hodgins stared at her with wide eyes. Hodgins stopped massaging cream onto his arms and Angela's jaw dropped. Brennan just shook her head and shut her eyes for a few brief moments, then opened them up all she seemed to be seeing was Booth when she shut her eyes.

"Booth...Temper, how do you know?"

"One of his army buddies rang me to inform me what happened" she nodded, sitting up straight in her swivel chair and looked at them both. She couldn't believe it herself, but if the call said so it most likely was true unless it was a setup; which it couldn't be. Well it could but she tried not to believe it, who on earth would do that?

Plenty of people.

"He was dying while I was enjoying myself on the islands...he...was all alone" she whispered giving them the deer in headlights look until Angela rested her hand on hers and Brennan stared at her.

"Temper, I'm sure he wasn't alone-"

"How can you _possibly_ be _sure_ he _didn't_ suffer a _traumatic_ death alone? How can you _possibly know_ he's even _dead?" _she exclaimed, shooting up from her desk and grabbed her phone and the frame of Booth and headed toward the door. Hodgins and Angela stood and watched as their friend started a screaming match, while furiously and neurotically pacing the room; clutching onto her possessions. She tried to wipe her eyes to stop the crying but the tears were uncontrollable at this stage. She missed him so much but she had to force herself to believe he was still alive.

"Because Booth, he's Booth and is almost surrounded all the time"

"Why would he die and _just_ leave us all _here_? I'm not saying he did, but _why_ would he do that?"

"Booth is the sort of guy who doesn't want to disappoint Tempe. He wouldn't have wanted you to live with the scars he would have to live with for the rest of his life" she added calmly, watching her best friend dart her eyes about the room and clench her jaw. She felt bad for saying it, but it was the truth; it was who Seeley Booth was...he didn't want to appear weak in most situations.

"I can _live _with scars Angela; they're just _pointless scars_ that were inflicted to his body because of the acts of a _selfish _man"

"Tempe"

"Why didn't I know a week ago when he was killed? Clearly it's a setup, he's still alive Angela...I can _feel_ it!" she insisted coming closer to the duo, glancing between them to see if either of them agreed but they just looked toward her sympathetically.

"Brennan, sometimes it just takes that length of time for people in the lieutenant's position to get near a phone and to get bodies flown out...unfortunately it's a normal accurance" Hodgins pointed out, earning glares from both women which instantly silenced him until Angela looked carefully at Brennan.

"Sweetie, Booth is-"

"Angela _you're_ lying"

"Booth is dead Tempe, I'm sorry but if the lieutenant says so, he is. I'm sorry Tempe" she apologized, getting ready to embrace her in a hug when she looked at them like they were insane.

"Booth _is_ alive and I am going to prove you wrong!"

"Tempe"

"If it means I'm the only person who has the fate to believe Booth is still alive, so be it...or you can come along and help me out...so what will it be?" All three exchanged looks and quickly made their decision. They scurried off after the anthropologist, out into the brightness of day.

_Ohh so how did I do? I'd love to know what you thought, all feedback is greatly appreciated! Love you guys ;)_

_Lynne xx_


End file.
